Doom: Rise of the Black Dragon
by GhostHunter94
Summary: This story is set on mars in 2150, 5 years after the events of Doom 3. I and my OCs are featured in this story, some of which are pretty much descendants of the actual Doom 3 characters.
1. Mars, 2150 (Arriving at Mars)

Doom: Rise of the Black- Chapter 1 part 1

I sat back in a seat, surrounded by only 6 others.

I was basically on a Dropship called the 'Georgetown', which was similar in class to the 'Darkstar' but slightly larger.

Of the 6 others consisted of 5 males and 1 female, who all seemed to be conversing about the Past.

Then the pilot (A male) piped up and told me that Mars was Incoming and that landing was only a short while away.

I had to admit, going to mars made me feel uneasy, especially knowing what happened there sometime ago.

Once we landed, I and 5 of the 6 people from the dropship departed.

I could see that the mars base has had repairs done, and had some that were almost done by the looks of it.

Some cleaning and washing was also going on in addition to the repairs.

I remember seeing pictures of the base before the... 'Incident'.. took place..

It looked like there were more people in the base then there was before and when the 'Incident' took place.

And while there were still more males then there where females, there were more than there were previously.

But hey, what did i know?

As i was getting a good look at the surroundings, i was suddenly approached by a Heavily Pregnant Female Worker.

She seemed rather beautiful and friendly.

"Welcome to Mars, Sir.. Please excuse our work.. We're still recovering from an Incident from a few years back." She told me, pointing out the work in progress, which i kind of already knew about.

"Betruger.." I said in a low tone, She seemed surprised that i knew that.

"I have no idea how you knew that, but yes.. And unfortunately we lost many that day of the.. Incident.." Her expression seemed to change from somewhat cheerful to sort of sad.

"Oh well.. thats in the past now.. and we should just embrace the present and future." She said, not as sad.

Which is why sometimes the future scares you.

"OH! I almost forgot, your going to need this PDA." She said as she handed my a PDA.

"You'll get some security clearance for certain areas.. which is why you can increase your Clearance level as you collect PDAs." Yeah, i pretty much heard this before.. Kind of.

"Oh, and here." She did something with her PDA, then suddenly, i had her as a contact/friend.

"I shall see you around then." I said, but as i was about to leave..

She hugged me, this surprised me.

"Okay." She said lightly before proceeding to what she was previously doing.

I had a surprised look on my face, and some could tell.

"Dont mind her, She loves being friendly when greeting new comers." Said a Male worker working on a panel.

I could tell.

Then i looked at my PDA.

'PDA Info:

Current Date: September 30th, 2150

Current Assignment: None yet

Current Security Clearance level: 1

Current Contacts/Friends: 1'

I then took a moment to review emails.

'From: Theresa Williams, To: Raj Lamia.

Dated- August 26th, 2150..

Message: Cant wait to see you! ^^

"Hey Raj! Im SO Glad you'll be back soon.. I cant believe it'll soon be your 4th year with us here at UAC.. Your Father Mark would be so Proud of you for all that you've done and how far you've come.

I Know i Am, I know i may not be your Girlfriend or Wife but you've definitally become a Best-Friend to me over the years we've known each-other. And i thank you for that.

I'll see you in... UGH.. 10 hours.. even though i wish you were here now.. or at least sooner."

I thought it was sweet that these two UAC Workers just started off as just that, workers, and went on to almost having a sort of Relationship together.

Even if it is at a Best-Friend level.

I was about to see the reply from Raj when i had received an Email from Theresa.

'From: Theresa Williams, To: Me

Dated- September 30th, 2150..

Message: Do me a favor?

"Hey, i know we've known each-other for only a few minutes now but i was hoping you could do me a favor..

My older sister Corona is over in the Alpha-Labs, If you stop by there later, can you fetch her a 'Galacti-Cola' for me?

Im short on credits at the moment.. I made a bet with Jason Chasar.. The Late-Theresa Chasar's brother.. on a weapons bet.. dont ask.."

Ahh, some people and bets.. what wont ya do?

Then i quickly reviewed the audio-logs, which there was only 1 of.

"This is the audio-log of Specialist Theresa Williams, Dated: September 29th, 2150..

We've all been informed that a dropship from Earth, the 'Georgetown', would be arriving tomorrow.. im really excited to see some new faces.. And i must admit.. after seeing the picture of one of them.. the youngest male.. i kind of feel..Uhh!.. But anyway, we needed some help anyway because we.. seem to be having personel going lost.. much like before the 2145 incident kicked off.. i hope this isnt the start of another event much like that.. *She sighs heavily*.. lets hope not.. End of Log.'

Youngest Ma- Wait.. i think that's me.. unless theres something no-one is telling.

But is she saying she may be attracted to me?

If so, then thats a bit of a first for me.. or at least.. having been on mars for only 10+ minutes.

To be continued.


	2. The New Mess Hall and Family

Doom: Rise of the Black Dragon Chapter 1 part 2

Forgot one thing, Disclaimer: Only in our dreams. (I dont know about 2150.)

I walked around for a bit before coming up on a mess-hall.

There were about 24 people, which was up by alot since 2145.

I went really quick to a vending machine to get Theresa's Sister her drink.

Then i overheard a rather interesting newsbullitin.

"For the past few years, we on mars have been recovering from a devastating event back in 2145.

But it has recently been announced that a Base on Jupiter's moon, Titan, has been under construction since 2141 with one part of the base having already been completed since March 2148.

With the rest of the base slated to be finished in the Fall/early winter of 2153.

In other news, the Dropship 'Copernicus', has just within the last few hours been outfitted with the very first light-speed engines.

This is the first ship to be outfitted with these types of engines since Lightspeed was invented in 2097.

The first test of the new Lightspeed Ship is set for October 13th, 2150 at 18:45 UTC." As reported by the male newsreporter.

This just proved a lot can change in 5 years.

I was then met up by a Marine from the UAC.

"Ah, welcome to Mars, Im Sargent Morrison, you must be here to help us look for our missing personel." He said greeting himself.

"Pretty much." I said simply, obviously not know what to expect out of all this.

"Well when you go, make sure to stay safe and be careful." He said with caution.

I dont have to be told THAT twice.

On the way to Alpha Labs, i felt an odd feeling.

Like i was being watched by something.. or someone.

I even briefly felt like i was being followed.

But i tried hard to shake the feeling off.

I came upon another Female Worker who looked like an older Version of Theresa Williams.

Theresa looked about 24 while Corona looked about 29, yet the front strands of Coronas Hair where Completely White, while the rest was Auburn/light brown.

And Corona also wasnt Heavily Pregnant like her Younger Sister was.

I gently approached her as she worked on an a Device called an Elemental Phase De-Constructor.

I gently tapped on her shoulder, this startled her, causing her to bang her head on a pipe.

"Oh Sorry.. I.. Your sister wanted me to get this for you." I said as i put her drink down and stroked her back slightly apologeticly.

"Ah, Theresa.. She's such a wonderful baby sister.. Im glad i chose to work here 2 years back.

Its too bad we couldnt Convince our Mother Ruby to Come work with us." She said and sighed heavily.

"But at least you have your Very Beautiful Baby Sister Theresa, and i can definitaly see where Theresa shares here good looks." I said kindly.

She smiled sweetly.

"Havent known you for 5-10 minutes and already i think your very sweet." She said in a sweet, kind voice.

"Well, i gotta get going, gotta find.." I quickly checked my PDA, to remember how many people i was suppoused to look for.

"6 people." I said after i saw the amount.

She had a rather alluring look in her eyes, "Okay.. thank you for the drink.." She said sweetly.

I nodded before procedding to a lift.

To be continued.


	3. A New Terror Arises

Doom: Rise of the Black Dragon Chapter 1 part 3

I went down a floor before Exiting the Lift.

The place seemed rather scary.. Mainly because it was dark.. even with some lighting, it wasnt very bright.

There was only one person in the area, a female of about 26 years old, but she was asleep behind her desk.

Her boss(es) probably wont be happy shes asleep.

There was a sentry bot to my left that was de-activated, it was really interesting seeing one of them.

I was now going down a hallway, and to my surprise, found prints on the floor.

But the scary thing was, they werent human foot prints, they were of a creature, but i couldnt tell of which but they looked reptilian, and they were large and had a good stride.

Unless they made some sort of very large, new looking, Sentry bot?

I wasnt too sure about that.

But what about a minute later verified that they werent just reptilian looking prints but then i found a pile of large Black Scales.

Clearly something Very very Large and possibly Very Agressive was just here recently.

Recently meaning within the last 6 to 9 hours.

But this struck me as weird, how could something potentially very large and very agressive have not woken the worker or attacked her somehow?

I didnt know, but im going to be asking certain others what's been going on lately.

About an hour later, i met up with Raj Lamia, and asked him if they've seen or heard anything in the last nearly 5 years.

He explained to me how people have found piles of Black scales in certain areas of the bases, Massive paw prints on the floor, Screeching and Roaring in the Upper levels of the delta labs.

They've even said they've heard a voice that wasnt human, how it had some human yet mostly reptilian vocals to it.

And also the personel having gone missing.

He said even heard the Voice back around the early part of the month.

But said he couldnt make words out since it was rather distant and somewhat quiet but he knew it didnt sound human, or atleast, not very much.

I was now pretty determined to find out what exactly these guys were dealing with.

I soon asked Sargent Morrison if i could see Camera Record of Alpha Labs Sector 1 of the last 12 hours.

After a good while of watching, neither of us had seen much on the cameras, i could tell Sargent Morrison was getting pretty bored of watching the cameras after a while.

Suddenly, as the camera time was between 12:55 and 13:10 UTC, i noticed a large black mass move at the back of a hall on camera 2.

And with the current time having been 17:54 UTC, it happened in the last 5 hours.

But the mass was too far back in the hall and dark, so i couldnt tell exactly what it was.

But it was Really, Really Big.

But then i realized, i walked down that same corridor about an Hour to And Hour and a half prior.

At least i knew a little bit about what had transpired sometime earlier.

About half an hour later, i was just having a little quiet time, just walking the corridors of the main Mars City Base.

When i suddenly had two simultanious emails.

One from Raj Lamia and the other from Theresa Williams.

'From: Raj Lamia

Subject: Recent Events

Dated: September 30th, 2150

"Mr Hammer, i think some of us may have an idea about what's going on.

Theresa and I have been looking these events up.

She should have sent you an email right about now with Details.

Oh, by the way, i was also hoping you could join us for Dinner at 18:50 UTC (6:50 PM, i assume.).

We wanted to treat you to something nice since your new here, and you've been very nice and helpful with us."'

I would certainly have looked into that.

'From: Theresa Williams

Subject: Potential Creature ID

Dated: September 30th, 2150

"Hey again!

So Raj and I have been doing some looking up, and what we found not only may explain what's been going on but it terrifies us all the same.

There have been Myths and Legends about a Very Large Black dragon, named Skaar, these myths and legends date back since a short time before the First Earth world war.

And heres where it gets bad.. We dont know if Skaar is indeed here on Mars or not.. We also dont know if Skaar is Male or Female, which would highly complicate things.

But if Skaar, if He or She is indeed real, Then we can only assume that between the day after the events of the 2145 incident and The day before YOU arrived that Skaar may have come from earth, found one of the dropships that was coming here and just stowed away.

But heres another problem, Skaar is Extremely large acording to Many, so He/She could have hidden in the cargo hold of a dropship with out anyone knowing and Escaped just before the doors to the cargo bay were closed again.

But now knowing about the Security Tape you presented earlier, the footprints and scales you found, and putting together the other strange reports and Missing Personel.. We can know possibly persume that Skaar could be in this base with us at this very moment."'

So we go to having Demons in 2145 to a Very large and Possibly Dangerous Dragon in 2150.

But at least we may have an ID for our mysterious creature, and the other strange stuff.

Later i meet up with.. well.. Pretty much everybody to discuss the situation and what to do.

I told everyone that we might have had a Very Large Black Dragon somewhere in one of the Mars bases, and since there was little knowledge of its Gender, had no idea if its capable of producing Eggs.

I noted how there was a large black mass on camera in the upper Alpha labs about 5 hours earlier.

So i brought up possibly sealing off alpha labs 1 to 2 incase Skaar.. If He/She was indeed here.. was still in those areas.

Sargent Morrison rounded up his men and sent them down the Alpha Labs 1 and 2 to conduct a search.

Theresa had gotten her sister Corona and They had gone to there Quarters, just to stay safe.

Raj went and kept an eye on the Cameras, just incase if Skaar decided to show His/Her face.

To be continued.


	4. A Scary Encounter

Doom: Rise of the Black Dragon Chapter 1 Part 4

Later, I was headed for My Quarters, which Sargent Morrison had ever so kindly set me up with.

I also was set up with a shotgun, incase something bad happened.

Suddenly, while i was only 3 halls away from my room, i suddenly heard the Semi-Human/Reptilian voice alot of people have been hearing lately.

And what made things more terrifying.. It was a Female voice.

I distinctly heard, "Im coming for you.." in a rather drawn out tone.

Like it was trying make itself more scary.

Now knowing it was a Female Human/Reptilian voice, this meant Skaar might very well be Female.

And was also capable of producing Eggs.

So basically we had to hurry up and deal with skaar unless we wanted to deal with her babies.

If it was indeed going to come to that.

I finally got to my Room and just laid down in bed.

Private Jericho said there'd be check-ups every hour or two while Sargent Morrison and his team searched the upper Alpha Labs.

Though i had to admit, after hearing the voice that alot of people had been hearing only a short time ago, it made me suddenly think that Skaar might not be in the Alpha Labs anymore.

But there was still the possibility she was.

I tried hard not to think about it and decided to try to take a nap.

After about 45 minutes of sleeping, i was about to wake up, when i felt something odd.

I felt an intense feeling of being watched, and it felt like someone had a heater on and had it blowing at me.

But then i remembered, they had the A/C on.

I knew this wasnt good in the least.

I shot my eyes open, and was instantly met by a pair of rather mean dark blue eyes, which had black scales surrounding them.

I now knew this was skaar, and that she somehow found her way into my room while i was asleep.

And what i then wondered was, how long was she there for and why had she attacked straight away before i woke?

I didnt know.

I swiftly shot up from the bed and backed into a corner.

"So your whats been roaming around the Alpha labs and in other areas lately huh?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes.. Now.." She slammed me into the wall with her tail, "You wish to be spared, Yes?" She asked, evily, bringing her head closer to mine.

"More than you think." I said in all obviousness, "Well, First, you must promise not to scream or alert ANYONE of me." I couldnt really say anything.

"And.. You'll come with me." She then finished.

This was once again, a first for me.

"How do i know your not just trying to take me to.. your hideout or whatever to eat me without anyone having much knowledge of it?" I asked, having seen movies, tv shows, stories and games.

"As i said, i will spare you as long as you do as i say." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well Gee, i dont know, its someone as Evil as you that always does something someone doesnt always expect to see happen.. Trust me, im not stupid.. i dont think i can trust you knowing that what i said can very well happen.. Especially having seen that before.." I said, truthfuly.

"Well you have my.. promise.. that i wont deside to turn on you.. even if suddenly.." I still didnt know if i should believe that.

Then i decided to be rather smug and make her really mad.

"HELP! HEL-" She covered my mouth with her tail, "I told you im not that easy." I said, muffled by her tail.

She glared at me really intensely and evily.

"If you really mean what you say, what else would i get as proof?" I asked, still muffled by her tail.

"I cant believe im doing this.." Skaar thought after a minute, then kissed me.

The third first of the day, this must be a record for me.

She broke it after a minute, "Where is it you wish to take me?" I asked, rather dazed.

She giggled evily, then grabbed me with her wing and took me out with her.

To be continued.


End file.
